gregoryhorrorshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Room 101
Room 101 is where the main character (controlled by the player) goes to take part in several activities. It's also a "safe room" - which means no characters will enter this room even if they're chasing you. The door has a keyhole, which is good for listening into people's private musings as they patrol along the corridor. Background Gregory shows you to this room at the beginning of the game. Map Along the south wall is your bed. You can lie down here and rest to completely restore your Mental Gauge, as well as recovering from certain status conditions such as Tiredness. Time will pass while you sleep, sometimes a lot, so judge for yourself whether it would be wiser to read a book instead. Along the north wall are as follows: *'Shelf:' As well as being a place to store items when your inventory gets too full, you may also keep books here. *'Table:' This is where figurines of various characters are kept. Viewing figurines enables you to see their various animations, as well as spin them to see them from all angles. *'Desk:' The desk lets you do some reading. You may choose to read the Memo or a Book. The Memo is an accurate timetable of guests' routines, but you must first see them doing the activities firsthand before it will appear on the Memo. Reading a book will increase your Mental Gauge's maximum size, as well as replenishing it fully. Reading books consumes time, and therefore reading books while Tired will risk getting other status conditions when you finish reading. The west wall has the door. You can peek through the keyhole of this door and no matter how much noise you make no one will be able to catch you in this room. They may, however, hear you and stop talking for a minute to glance around in confusion. Places Exiting the only door in the room leads to a long hallway along the west side of the Ground Floor. Along this section of hallway are Catherine's and Neko Zombie's rooms, as well as a spare guest room that occasionally has items in it. Trivia *On the table where the figurines are kept is a vase with Gregory Mama on it. *Knocking on the bed will give the description "This bed is cold and featureless.", despite the fact that the player sleeps in it on a regular basis. *Above your bed hangs a picture of a cat. Since this room is adjacent to Neko Zombie's room, it is possible that it is linked to that character's back story. *In the mainstream anime, both guests stay in Room 205, which this room in the game is modeled after. It also has the cat picture hanging above the bed, on the wall that separated them from room 203. Gallery Room 101.jpg|Front door of Room 101. Room 101 bed.jpg|The bed in Room 101. Room 101 sidewall.jpg|The bed, with the picture of a cat hung on the wall. Audio Waiting in this room will sometimes yield a sound byte of eerie voices, usually arguing. It is to be assumed that these are from the player character's memory, though often the voices make little sense out of context. Category:Rooms Category:Ground Floor